zero iris happy family
by darkmegaman55
Summary: a alternate time line were megaman zero is the original zero and iris's son. Prepare for twists limes and heart warming chapters. My first fanfic. R
1. Chapter 1 A fathers comfort

Disclaimer: i do not own megaman x or megaman zero. Capcom owns everything except the charecters and armor i made up.

Chapter 1

A fathers comfort

Zero had woken to see Iris laying on her right side on the left side of the bed. Her back was facing Zero. Due to the window thier long hair was blowing every were. Zero stroked Iris's brown hair and she then turned in her sleep to lay on her back. Zero shut the window. ( I am going to call Megaman Zero Zero Jr to prevent confusion.) Zero checked on thier son Zero jr. He was sleeping and had his body pressed against Ciel. ( Can you please tell me in the reviews if it is Ciel or Ceil because i forgot.) Zero shut his son's door and wondered how he got the same long blond hair as him. Iris was wearing a purple shirt and short blue pajama pants. Zero was wearing a red shirt and black and red shorts. Zero jr had a red shirt and white and red shorts. Ceil wore a pink shirt and white peace sign pajama pants. All 4 had thier hair loose. Zero then went to X's room. X was sleeping peacfully with Alia and thier son Axl. Zero was going to walk to the reception desk when he heard a voice say dad. ( Zero is 29 and Iris is 28 years old. Zero jr and Ceil are 15.) What is it Zero. Zero said to his son. I had a nightmare were Ceil was dead in my arms. Zero jr said with tears in his eyes. She had cuts allover her body. I had blood on my hands. Before she died she crawled away from me and called me a monster. Thats when


	2. Chapter 2 the new recruit

Chapter 2 zero and iris's time

An please give me reviews on this story it's a story i had i mind for a while. P.S a certain somone comes in in this chapter.

Zero woke up and said good moring to Iris who was still half asleep. Mm blondie. She said in her cute accent. Zero blushed as he woke her up. What were you dreaming about Iris? He asked in a sarcastic voice. You Zero. I immagined we took our son zero and ciel to the meadow I pick flowers. But we can't because it's winter and it's raining in real life. There was a knock on the door. Zero Jr stood in bed with Ciel. Who is it Zero asked. X. Zero unlocked the door so his friend could get in. Hey X whats up. Zero said. We just hot a new recruit. X told him excited. (The new recruit is me Trejon. Thats right i'm in the story.) Zero checked me out. ( that sounded wrong) What's you'r name Zero asked me. I,m Trejon. Im a human but volentered to be transformed. I'm 12 years old. I said rubbing a hand through my dark short afro. I have a Cape Verdean skin color. I have dark black eyes. Well what is You'r wepons kid. X asked me. Tonfas and ahfh shotgun arm buster. I replied. I transformed into my armor. it is blacan only my eyes can be seen through the helmet. There are Yellow lines going through the side parts. Just think of the gaia armor but with that discription. ( My girl friend is helping me with this story.) We have a navigator for him. Sabrina


	3. Chapter 2 the new recruit pt 2

an my computer messed up chapters 2 and 4. The last chapters name was supposed to be Chapter 2 The New Recruit but any way's heres chapter 3 The new Recrut part 2

Chapter 3 the New Recruit part 3

Signas said. ( I am picking up were I left off at Chapter 2.) Sabriana is 12 and has white skin and has dirty blond short hair. She is wearing a green armor suit but without a helmet. So i'm guessing she's you'r girl right? Zero asked. Yep. I said still in my armor but my helmet removed. Well Zero he is going to room with you since you are the only one who has a extra room. Really Sabrina said in shock. I'll show you who's there in my room. Zero sighed. Well i'm off to my misdon with Axl good luck Zero and training Trejon. You can call me Tre if you want. I suggested. Zero nodded and me and Sabrina followed him. When we reached his room I saw Iris waiting for Zero. Sabrina went to Zero Jr's room. Ok Tre this is Iris Iris this is the new recruit Tre. Pleasure to meet You I said extending my hand. Oh such a gentleman Iris said shaking it. Zero took me to the guest room. Well heres you'r bed and the bathroom is to you'r right and my son's room is to you'r right and me and Iri's room is in front of you and the kitchen is to the right of our room. the living room us to our left. Zero wait i look foward to working with you i said. We will treat you and Sabrina as a family member. Thank's i said to zero.

A~N Well theres chapter 3 did you like it. Please give me any type of review till next time Peace.


	4. Chapter 4 zero and iris's talk

A~N I Am NOT IN THIS CHAPTER

Chapter 4 Zero and Iris's talk

Dad zero Jr called. Can i talk to you and Mom. Iris and Zero were in the shower. They do this because they can't shampoo or take care of thier hair because Zero's is down to his but and Iris's is down to the back of her knees. In a minute. Iris replied. Ciel was not there because there was a navigator meeting at Rebel not Hunter base. Zero got an erection ( horny) beause iris had fell on him. Iris I I sorry Iris i couldn't help it i just don't wan't you to think i'm a pervert. Zero said ashamed of himself. Zero it's okay you look hot with you'r hair free from that helmet and free from the elastic band that held it in a ponytail. And it's wet. Iris said in a sucductive british accent. She ran a hamd through his free golden and wet strands of hair. Zero did the same with her choclate wet locks. We should dry up Zero said. Right. Iris said. They left thier hair loose. Zero put on a white shirt with red shorts. Iris put on a blue shirt and purple shorts. They went into Zero Jr's room. You wanted to talk to us son. Iris said to Zero Jr who wearing a red shirt and white shorts. His hair was loose too. Yeah it's about my sensitivitey problems and "headachs and nightmares" he said doubtful about the headache part. Zero Jr then pat a spot on his bed signaling his parents to sit down. Am i a copy he asked. Son there is an answer to all you'r questions. Zero told Zero Jr.


	5. Chapter 5

A~N STILL no reviews sigh well thank you for reading to my fans and you can excpect for this fic to not die soon! ( :

Chapter 5 the answers.

Zero told his son that he is a smart kid but has a fragile mind. You'r headaches and nightmares are from Sigma trying to hurt you psycologicly. Iris said with her hands on Zero Jr's shoulders. He's trying to take advantage of you'r sensitivitey problems. She told her boy. And Zero you are NOT a copy. Zero told his son with his fists clenched. Sigma is trying to hurt us by hurting you. Making our family suffer makes that ugly no good piece of junk scrap metal bastard laugh. Zero we love you, were you'r parent's and we will be here with open arms and we will care for you and protect you when you need us. We care about you no matter what happens. We love you more than anything else in this world except our family. Iris said while cradilling her 15 year old son in her arms. Zero heart warmed as he seen hjs son with his mother. Mom Dad you guys are the best parents in the world. They all went in a group hug. aww does Zero wove his fake family. Iris gasped sigma. Here to cause us more pain huh sigma. Zero asked. Just then sigma dissapared and iris fell to her knees and clenched her head HELP MEEE! Iris screamed. gah Zero Jr clenched his head. Then Zero clenched his. Make it stop Zero shouted in his X4 voice. ( He has the voice from mvc3) MOOOOM DAAAAAAD HEEEEELLP! Zero Jr said in pain. Zero recoverd and rushed tworad Iris. They ran over to Zero Jr he was still screaminb mom dad. Theg shoom thier son but nothong. GET ME OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE PLEASE I'M YOU'R ONLY SON. HELPPPP! Hold on Zero iris shouted. Zero Jr heard h


	6. Chapter 6 their son comes through

A~n I will be,In the story in the next 3Chapters. Here it is from yo boy darkmegaman 55,Shout out to all my fans. Just give suvggestions in the review box of what should happen in the next chapter. Thanks for reading this far.

Zero Jr heard his mothers voice and thought of a flashback of her taking care of him when he was 5. Mommy I miss daddy The very young Zero Jr said to his mother. ( This takes place in Japan. Zero's home town. In this story he is an Asian-American. Iris is a British-Asian. ) He will be back by,sunday wich is 2 days from now. Iris told her baby boy. Why did he have to go. He missed my 4th and 5th birthday. Zero Jr said looking up at Iris. To protect us my little bundle of sunshine. Iris said picking up Zero Jr rocking him gentley in her arms. You'r tired aren't you Zero? Iris asked Zero Jr in a sweet voice. Yes mommy I am tired. Can you rock me to sleep? Zero Jr asked his mother. Iris nodded and hummed kaze yo tuzate. ( Roll's theme from mvc1) She gently rocked her son. In 30 seconds He fell asleep. I love you my beautiful baby boy. She said as she tucked him into bed. She ran a hand through Zero Jr's hair and kissed him on the forehead. Sweet dreams Zero. She whispered as she turned off the light. M mom Zero Jr said after snapping out of his headache. Mom He exclaimed while running to her. Mom I heard you'r voice. ( Thus is the present now) She hugged Zero Jr and calmed him down. I was scared Mom Zero Jr confessed. Well you'r okay now son Iris said rubbing circles in his back. We can finaly


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A sons sadness.

After the events before Zero Jr still looks sick and scared. Zero lets check on Zero. Iris said to Zero. Alright Iris but i think he is ok.. It was nighttime and there was,a bad storm going on outside. Zero Jr was trying to go to sleep but he couldn't because of the storm. He was sitting up in his bed thinking if he really was a copy his parents would hate him and Ciel would too. He would die unloved and alone. Iris knocked on Zero Jr's door. Who is it he asked sadly. You'r parents Zero replied. Zero Jr entered the password and the door opened. Hey you alright Z? Zero asked Zero Jr. He shook his head. Whats the matter Zero? Iris asked Zero Jr. He didn't say anything. Zero im you'r mum and he is you'r dad you can open up us. Iris told Zero Jr. We won't laugh or make fun of you Zero. Please tell us so we can help you. Mom Dad its that i feel sick and depressed. I'm scared and havn't goten any rest yesterday. Zero Jr said in a groaning voice. Zero look at me Iris insructed. Zero Jr turned around. Iris and Zero gasped. Zero you look teribale. His skin was pale, his eyed black circles around them. His hair was a mess and looked like it was loosing its beautiful natural blond color. Zero Jr then blacked out and landed in Iris's arms. Iris and Zero nursed him back to health. Iris made him soup. Zero gave him medicine. Zero also put ice on his forehead to reduce sweating. There was a knock on the door. Who is it? Iris asked. it's me Ceil. Ceil said. Come in. Iris said. Hello Ceil said. Ceil Zero is sick. Iris said worried. Can I see him? Ceil asked Iris with a scared tone in her voice. Yeah Iris told Ciel. Ciel went into his room. When she seen him she was shocked. Oh Zero I hope you're OK. She said putting her hand on his chest. A tear came to her eyes. He opened his eyes and said Ciel, reaching up to touch her cheek. Do you love me Ciel? Zero jr asked. Of course I do Zero. Ciel said rubbing his stomach. Ciel I love you and I want you to please be with me while I am recovering. Zero Jr said rubbing her cheek. Iris and Zero walked in and said Ciel can you go to sleep with him were tired. Ok Ms and . Ciel changed into her pajamas and laid on Zero Jr's side. She cuddled up to him and fell asleep. Iris did the same thing with Zero.


	8. Chapter 8 Family love

A~N Wow 100 people read this story. Thanks for reading. I will make a special chapter for all of you guys. In the reviews tell me if this was a heart warming chapter. And again to all my fans thank you, im doing this for each and every one of you.:)

Chapter 8 Family love

Zero Jr got up and he looked better. Ciel still hugged him. Ciel Zero Jr said to himself. He rubbed her side. He got out of his bed and went to his parent's room. He saw Iris with her head on Zero's shoulder. The shirtless Zero had his arm on Iris's shoulder like he was pulling her close. Iris was smiling as she had her hand on his chest. Zero's head was touching the top of Iris's head. They looked so peacefull. Zero said MM Iris in his sleep. I love my family. He added. Iris then said Zero you'r a good father and the best soon to be husband. Zero Jr went up to them and smiled. He went on thier bed and went on the empty space beside Zero. He put his arm over Zero's waist. Zero sensed his son and tugged him signaling for him to go between them. Zero Jr did this and went slightly below them. Zero put his free arm over Zero Jr. Son Zero mumbled. Mom Dad I love you. Zero Jr said. Iris and Zero woke up. Fealing better my blond boy. Iris said to Zero Jr tussling his hair. Yes mommy i Jr said in a cute voice. Mom Dad do you love me. Yes son we do. And we always will. Zero said. You are our kid. We will always be there for you. Tears came to everyones eyes. You have a loving mother Iris said. And a caring father and a beautiful girlfriend. Zero said. Dad Im worried that one day you will not come home from a mission. That you are going to die. You too mom. Aww Zero you care about us? Iris said. Yeah mom. Well I have Something I have to say. You guys really care for me and people just see me as a killing machine without remorse for anybody. You are the only ones who understand my hurt and troubled soul who just wants people to see me as a reploid that needs love to releaf all this pain I endure to protect them. Zero told his girlfriend and child. Zero you know that you have a wife and kid to come home to. You can always come to us if you need to be comforted. Yeah dad


	9. Chapter 9 The Pain

Chapter 9 The Pain.

No not my son. Not my wife. Not Ciel. Not my family. Please bring them back to me. No This isn't happining. Theres no reason for me to go on. I have nothing to fight FOOOOOOR! Zero gasped as he got out of his nightmare. He suddenly heard Alia in the intercom. Red Alert I reapeat Red Alert. The base was geting atacked. His family was trying to get cover. He rushed out of his room to meet them. when he did they took cover bfsjimf a large pile of rubble. Iris,Zero,Ciel are all of you alright. He asked them. Yes we are. Good. He said releaved. Just then a large ball of energy came and hit them. Iris was almost killed. Oh My God Iris! Zero shouted. She was semi-consis. Zero she said weakly. Hang in there Iris Zero said cradling her. Zero everythings going dark. She told him. Hold me closer. Zero did. Iris please don't leave me. Zero said puttng his head on Iris's. She reached for his cheek. Zero put her hand on his cheek for her because she was struggling to do it. A tear rolled down his face. Iris its times like this when i relize that nothings more important than you'r white skin, soft brown hair, sweet smell, pure beauty, and emrald green eyes. Zero I love you'r light tan skin, Long blond hair, kindness,handsomeness,and light ocean blue eyes. We have a 13 year old son to take care of. Iris said. her eyes closed and her body went limp.

* * *

No Iris please open you'r eyes. Iris come back to me. Please don't leave me. Her heart was still beating. He carried her to a safe area and went of to fight. Before he did he picked up Iris again and nuzzled her head with his head and said if you die and leave me Iris I will kill myself just to be with you. I'll die for you Iris. You'r everything to me. You Zero Ciel and the "others". Iris woke up and said promise me you won't tell Zero about them yet. When they get cleansed tell him. I'm saying this because I don't know if I'll survive this pain. She blacked out in Zero's strong arms. I love you he said whispering. He put her down slowly and ran off to fight feeling bad leaving his wife there.


	10. Chapter 10 Flashback number one

WOW 136 PSOPLE READ THIS STORY! Thank you. This is a cute chapter. It is a flashback. Even tho i do not have reviewers I thank you all.

Daddy? A 5 year old Zero jr called. What is it son? Zero asked his child. Zero,Iris,and Zero Jr were on a flat plain on top of a meadow star gazing. Why were you gone for so long. ( Chapter 6 ) Zero jr asked. Because I had to save the world. Zero said. But you and mommy are my world and if you are safe my world is saved. Zero Jr said crawling toward his dad. Son Your a good boy caring about you'r parents. Iris said. Zero knelt down and brought his son to his chest. Zero you are my boy and Im happy and proud to say it. Zero said stroking his kid's soft hair. Im happy and proud for you guys to be my mama and papa. Zero Jr said enjoying his father's warm embrace. I look a lot like you daddy. Zero Jr said. Yes Zero you do. Iris said kneeling down. Mama I love you too. Zero Jr said. Zero let go of his son so he could hug his mother. Zero liked sesing them hug. It just was cute seeing a mother embrace her son. We should go too sleep. Zero said. Uh huh. Zero jr nodded. Zero set up the tent and the long haired family went to sleep with Zero Jr pressed againtst Zero. Iris had her hand on Zero Jr's waist. The cuddly Zero Jr had a smile on his face. They were in the land of happy dreams... Later Zero Jr woke up because Zero was talking in his sleep having a nightmare. Papa wake up. Papa. Zero Jr said putting his small hands on Zero's shoulders. Papa. Zero woke up. Hey son. You were having a bad dream papa. Zero Jr said sliping away from Iris. I know son. Zero said. I have to go away tommorow. Zero looked Zero Jr in the eyes. But papa you alerady went away. Zero Jr said tears forming in his eyes. Don't go. Zero Jr threw himself on his dad's chest and cried burying his head. Zero felt bad. I have too. Zero said. Zero comforted his son. He sighed looking at Zero Jr. He was a spiting image of Zero. He hugged Zero Jr again. Papa. Zero Jr said snifiling. Son. Zero said. Zero closed his eyes. His son and Iris were everything to him. He just wanted to be there for his child. When he wakes up in the morning he wanted to say good morning. When he goes to sleep he wants to put him to bed and say good night. When he graduates kidnegarten he wants to congratulate him. Zero and Zero Jr were enjoying the moment. The father and son were careing for each other. Lost in one anothers love for them. Zero rubbed a circle in Zero Jr's back. A tear rolled down Zero's face as his son was crying in his chest. He knelt down and put his chin on Zero Jr's shoulder. Zero Jr put his head in his father's shoulder. Zero started crying too. Crying because his son was hurt by him leaving. Zero Jr was yawning and crying. Zero lied down on the tent floor and Zero Jr was lying on Zero's chest. Papa i'm afraid that if i go to sleep you'r not gonna be here. Zero Jr put his head on Zero's neck. I love you daddy. You'r my papa and I'm you'r son. I thought that you'd stay with me and mommy. Zero Jr said rubbing his head on Zero's neck. Son I love you and mommy. You guys are my family. I know i am you'r daddy and you'r my son. Zero said putting his head on Zero Jr's. But i have to do this to protect you. Zero Jr was still crying. Papa can't they send someone else. Anybody but you. I need you. Ze


	11. Chapter 11 Zero Jr kills a copy

Zero ran off to see that his son Zero Jr had elimantated most of the eniemies. ( remember Zero Jr is the Zero from the Megaman Zero series) He was holding his left arm. He was facing Vile and Nightmare Zero. Talk about a copy Zero Jr said. Just then I came in. ( Chapter 2 ) Ever hear of a fair fight. I said. I shot Vile with a shot of my shotgun arm buster. Zero Jr duplicated his sword into two. He did a 6 slash combo followed by a chared shot on Nightmare Zero. So who's the copy now he said. Nightmare Zero teleported behind Zero Jr and stabed Zero Jr's left arm. Gahhh. He cried out in pain. He punched Nightmare in the face and stabed him through his chest. Argh Nightmare grunted. I finished him by cutting his arms of with my tonfas and shooting his head. His head was still attached and he collapsed. His body was forming a pool of blood. Nightmare Zero was squirming and screaming. Zero Jr grabbed him by the throat and held him against a wall. Nightmare was kicking. Suffer. Zero Jr said. He threw him. Nightmare Zero landed face-down drowning in his blood. Zero Jr put him face up and put his knee on Nightmare Zero's head. He started to bury his knee on his head. AAAAAAAAAAAA. He screamed. Zero Jr grabbed him by the hair and he pulled it. Nightmare's neck jerked back so fast that it snapped. Gahh ohhh oh. He grunted weakly as he died. Zero Jr stuck one of his swords in Nightmare Zero's dead body. We did it. Zero Jr said.


	12. Chapter 12 Zero Jr's twins

When the base built a week later Zero and Iris had to tell Zero Jr something. Son you have two twins. Zero said. Mom dad why did'nt you tell me sooner. Zero Jr asked his parents. Because they were born with the Maverick virus. Iris said. You guys were triplets. You'r the baby that didnt have it. You have a sister named Rose. She has my accent, you'r fathers blue eyes and her hair is blond only in the winter time. The rest of the year it is brown. You have a brother naned Ziro. He looks just like you except he has my green eyes. She added. Rose and Ziro huh? Zero Jr said. We got a message saying that they were cleansed. Zero said. Today we are going to get them. ( It is winter) They got in the car and drove to Tokyo Maverick Hunter Base. When they arrived they went to the receptinost desk. Excuse me were here for Rose Omega and Ziro Omega. Iris said to the secratary. She nodded and said room D-12. ( Eminem) They went in the elavator. They pressed D. Elevator music started playing. They went in room D-12. Ziro and Rose were lying in pods. Rose opened her eyes and seen Zero and Iris. Mother Father she said smilling. Zero Jr sat down next to his brother's pod opening it. Ziro looked at Zero Jr. Brother he said. They hugged each other. Ziro you'r with you'r familly now. Zero Jr said stroking Ziro's long blond hair. Mother Father Rose said jumping out of her pod. Daughter Iris said. They ran towatds one another. Rose Zero said. The two embraced thier daughter. Were is Ziro Rose? Iris asked. She lead them to him. I see you met you'r brother Ziro huh Zero. Iris asked Zero Jr. He nodded sitting next to Ziro. Well you havent met her yet. Zero said. Rose appeard from the back of Zero. Rose ran up to Zero Jr. The three triplets got into a group hug. They were at a loss for words. We should head back. Zero said. They nodded and followed thier parents. It was storming. In the car Zero Jr sat in the middle. Ziro on the right and Rose on the left. Rose had her head on Zero Jr's shoulder. She was cold. Zero Jr put his arm over his sister and pressed her against him. She fell asleep. Rest Rose. Zero Jr said quietly. When they got to the base they went to sleep. Zero Jr got up at 8:56. He went in Ziro and Rose's bed. Rose sensed her brother. Zero Ziro. She said. Mmhm. Ziro replied. Yeah. Zero Jr said. Can we talk please. Rose rubbed her eyes. Sure Ziro said running a hand through his hair. Uh huh. Zero Jr nodded. What do you want to talk about? Us. As siblings we have to care for one another. Like today. I fell asleep in the car and I was cold. I felt someone pull me towards them to keep me warm. Rose explained. Actually I feel like we have some sort of special twinlink.


	13. Chapter 13 Zero and Iris's time

A~Freakin N 214 PEOPLE READ THIS STORY! Shout out to all my fans from yo boy Trejon. Remember this is for you. This is only da beginning.

Zero Jr woke up. Ciel was pressed against his chest. Rose and Ziro were on the other side of the bed. ( Rose's hair is brown because it is mid December.) Ciel woke up and rubbed her head against Zero Jr's chest. Good morning Zero. Ciel said. Good morning Ciel. Zero Jr said rubbing her stomach. Zero Jr is shirtless. She smiled. MM Zero. She said to her boyfriend. Ciel I love you. He said to his girlfriend. I love you to Zero. The two blondes kissed. I have to go Zero. She said. Ok bye Ciel. Zero Jr said. She got dressed and went out the door. Rose got up and hugged her brother from behind. Good morning my twin. Rose said. Good morning sis. Zero Jr said, turning around. How long does Ziro sleep? Zero Jr asked. One hour longer Zero. Ziro moaned. Okkk. Zero Jr said. He is really stressed from being tested and not getting sleep. Rose said. She walked to Ziro and ran a hand from his hair to the back of his knees. Zero Jr walked to Ziro and looked at him. Poor brother. He said sitting next to Ziro. He felt bad for Ziro. I think we should wake him up. Zero Jr said. He is shaking. Meanwhile Zero was having a nightmare. Iris woke him up. Hun you was having a bad dream again. What's wrong? Iris asked. I had a dream Rose and Zero both died in my arms. Ziro was in a coma. Zero said. Zero is also shirtless. His hair is loose from his elastic band. The last thing they said was " Dad you'r a good father but you couldent protect me." and " Father I love you and you are a good one." Zero said looking Iris in the eyes. Oh Zero it was just a dream. Iris said massaging Zero's shoulders. Iris kissed Zero on the cheek. Blondie. Iris whispered. Brownie. Zero whispered as he nibbled Iris's neck. He pressed Iris down and whispered swimming burnette. She whispered wet blond. While Iris was on the ground Zero kissed her. Iris put her arms around his neck and back. Iris stripped Zero of his clothes. Zero did the same to Iris. Mm Iris. Zero said. Zero. Iris said. Iris touched Zero's penis. Ohh Iris. Zero moaned. Iris started to play with it. Zero got an erection. She put her mouth on it. she started to slurp. Ah Iris


	14. Chapter 14 A mother's confession

A~ 227 PEOPLE READ THIS STOREY. THANK YOU ALL. For taking your time to read. You guys are awesome. This is a continuation of my last chapter. hope you like.

Zero whisped a hair from Iris's face. Iris entangled her finger in Zero's golden strands. Zero make love to me. Iris said seductevly. Okay my beautiful angel. Zero said. He flipped her with his head. Zero started to thrust his penis in her but. He did it slow to torture his girlfriend. Iris moaned. Zero more. Iris said. He went faster. Better. Iris said. After a while he got tired. Iris trailed her finger from Zero's penis to his chin. They started kissing. They called each others names. Zero. Iris said. Iris. Zero said. Zero went to Iris's womanhood and licked it. He nuzzled it with his nose. Iris got an orgasm. Ahh Zero stop i... Iris shouted. Her juices burst. Zero licked some off his mouth. Wew Iris. Zero panted. Iris put her clothes on. Zero did also. So i made you squirt huh Iris. Zero said with a smile on his face. Zero! Iris blushed. Well i made you get an erection. Iris said. Toche. Zero said. Iris let's check on the kids. He said. They all had thier hair loose. They went in Zero Jr's room. Good morning mom and dad. Zero Jr said. Good morning son. Zero said. Rose good morning. He said. Good morning mother and father. Rose said. I love how you have my accent Rose. Iris said. Rose chuckled. Ziro is sleeping. Zero Jr said. Iris went to Ziro. She put her hand on his back. Good to have you back my son. She whispered. M..Mom. Ziro said. Yes Ziro you'r long lost mother is here now. A tear came to Iris's eyes. It dropped on to Ziro's leg. I housed the Maverick Virus in my blood. That blood made you come into this world. But that blood that I gave you held the thing that seperated us for 13 years. I only had you and Rose for two years. Iris told her son. She started to cry. Mom don't cry. Ziro said. The mother and son hugged each other. Ziro I shars a unique bond with all of you. You'r brother has the strongest. Rose is a very strong mother love bond. Your's however is special. Iris said. Mom I do feel it. I love you mom. I love you son.

A~N what did you think. I cried doing this chapter. Please give me any type of review. till next time. Peace


	15. Chapter 15 Megaman Zero gets lucky

A~N. I got some good news and some bad news. The good News is that this fic will run 85+ chapters and I can edit the docs on my phone by going to the desktop version of . Scroll down and tap desktop site. Go to you'r profile and tap publish. Go to doc manager. Then tap the doc you want. The bad news is that I'm running out of things to write. Give me suggestions by Pm ing me or writing in the reviews. I will give you credit by listing your name at the end of the chapter.

Zero Jr and Ciel were still up and it was 11:02 at night. Ciel is sitting on Zero Jr's lap with her head on his shoulder. Zero Jr has his hand on Her stomach with his head on Ciel's. Ciel this war is going to stop soon. Zero Jr told Ciel. Yeah Zero I know. Ciel said with her blue eyes closed. Zero Jr was wearing a red tank top with white black and red shorts with his hair tied in a ponytail. Ciel was wearing light pink shorts with a light blue shirt with her hair loose. ( Remember that they are helmet,hat and comless.) Their hair is wet because they just took a shower. Zero Jr rubbed Ciel's stomach. Ciel you love me right. Zero Jr asked her closing his eyes enjoying the moment. You know I do blondie. Ciel said rubbing her body against him. You love to cuddle with me when we go to sleep. Zero Jr said with his head still on Ciel's and still rubbing her stomach. Yeah beacause you'r fun to cuddle with and you'r hair is so soft that i can use it as a pillow. Ciel said. Zero I want to have a baby. Ciel added. Ciel do you think were ready and do you think that we whould make good parents. Zero Jr asked. I think you whould make a great father Zero. Ciel said. I think I'm ready. Ciel I'm ready to. My parents had my twins and I when they were 15 and 14. Zero Jr said. So I think I'm ready. Ok Zero. A happy Ciel said. They went under the covers together and started moaning. I woke up next to Sabrina and heard them. Lovebirds. I mumbled and went back to sleep.

A~N Soooo what did ya think. I release 4 chapters per week if I'm in a good mood two out of those four will be realeased In one day. Till next time peace


	16. Chapter 16 The suprise and child

The Omega family were in the car attending the wedding of X and Alia. Rose,Ciel,and Iris had white wedding dresses on. Iris and Rose had thier hair in a braid. Ciel has it loose. Zero, Ziro, and Zero Jr had on tuxes with thier helmet's off of course. Thier hair was in a ponytail. Mom dad me and Ciel have to tell you something. Zero Jr said. What? Iris asked looking back at Zero Jr and Ciel from the passenger seat. I'm preg preg Ciel started to get nervous. Pregnant. Zero gasped. Iris almost fainted. Really Ciel? Iris asked. Yes . Ciel said. Hey Iris were grandparents now. Zero said. I feel old now. He chuckled. Were proud of both of you. Iris said. Were almost to the wedding. For reploids the bausualy comes along in 3 days. Iris added. If it is a boy were going to name him Zeke. If it is a girl were going to name her Zeela. Zero Jr said. Cute names son. Zero said. What didn't you say the baby develops in 3 days. Ciel said. Yes Iris said. Oh No that means my water could break any second. Ciel said sweating. I think it just broke right now. She started screaming. We still have 5 hours left. Zero said. He made a sharp u turn. Dad hurry the baby is coming. Ziro said helping Zero Jr. They rushed to the nearest hunter base Yamato. Ciel was layed on a hospital bed and rushed jn a room. Gahhh. Ok Ciel push! Zero Jr exclaimed. Ziro held grased her left hand and Zero Jr clenched her right hand. Push! I see the head. c'mon push! Nghgahhhhh! One more time Ciel! Ciel pushed one more time and thier baby came out. Yeah! Yeah! you did it Ciel. Ciel was gasping for air. Zero Jr looked at it's spot. It's a girl. He said cradling his daughter. He gave her to Ciel. We gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Ciel said with her daughter in one arm. Zero Jr sat down and put his arm around Ciel and they put thier heads together looking at thier daughter. So let's name her Zeela. Ciel said. Yeah. Zero Jr said. Were a mother and father now. Well let's go register her in the system. They went to the receptionist desk. Um we would like to register our child Zeela Omega. Ciel said tapping her fingers on the desk. Ok maam hold on. The receptionist stafted tapping keys. Zero Jr was holding Zeela who had a pink blanket wrapped around her and had a pink hospital baby cap on her head. She was sleeping. Ok what is her middle name. beta as in the greek symboyl ß.


	17. Chapter 17 the wedding and child pt 2

Ok now that we have her all registered and we have her birth certificate we can go to the wedding. Zero Jr said holding His newborn baby Zeela. ( Did you miss the last chapter.) Right son. Zero said. All of them went in the car. Zeela started crying. Shhh Zeela go back to sleep. Zero Jr said looking at his dauhgter. Zeela cried for 5 minutes and went back to sleep. Ciel kissed her on the forehead. When they were at the wedding. Hi X. Zero said. Don't hi X me the wedding starts in 4 hours. X said. We were a bit tied up uncle X. Ziro said. ( This is because of the bond between X and Zero is like a brothers.) What did you do for an hour. X asked. Oh youll see. Brother Ciel. Rose called. Zero Jr and Ciel got out of the car. Zero Jr was holding his baby. Who is that. X asked. Me and Ciel's daughter. Zero Jr said. X was stunned. You'r a father now Zero. X said walking towards Zero Jr. Congratulations. Thanks uncle X. Zero Jr said. Take care of her. X said. What's her name and when does she stop ageing. Zeela.8. 1 hour left. Where is everybody. Just then Gate Douglous Lifesaver and Signas came. Rose was the flowergirl and Zero was X's bestman. We are gathered here today to witness the marrige of X Light and Alia Nightingale. ( I made that up ) X do you take Alia to be you'r beautifully wedded wife and always protect her? I do. Alia do you take X as you'r husband and promise to always love and support him. I do. Do we have the rings. Zero gave X the rings. Alia threw the bouqet of flowers and Rose caught them. X slid the ring on Alia's right ring finger. He put the other one on his left ring finger. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. X lifted Alia's shawl and kissed her. Eveey body except Zero Jr was claping because he had to hold Zeela but everybody was yelling. Zero and his familly went to thier place at hunter base. They sat down for a while and talked. So Dad i'm officaly a father now. Zero Jr said. Yeah son. Zero said. Take care of her. Having a child is a lot of work. Right now just take it easy. Zero Jr nodded. Ciel was puting her in Zero Jr's old crib. Zero and Iris went in the shower. Ziro was next. Rose was waiting. Zero Jr walked in the room were Zeela and Ciel was. Ciel looked tired. Zero that took a lot out of me. Ciel said changing. Zero Jr changed too. I know but you just brought our daughter into this world. Zero Jr said putting a red and black shirt on. Ciel had a green shirt with pink shorts. Zero Jr put on black shorts and took out his elastic band.


	18. Chapter 18 a new threat

Zero and Iris are at the beach with thier kids Zero Jr his girlfriend Ciel Rose and her boyfriend Axl Ziro and his girlfriend Cinamon. Also thier grandchild Zeela who is 5 years old. A strange portal comes above and a blue clad man with a scar on his left eye comes out. He grunts as he lands and is knocked unconsus. Many other figures come out of the portal. All the others run back to hunter base. Daddy i'm scared. Zeela said reaching up for her father Zero Jr. Zeela has long blond hair and blue eyes. Zero Jr and his family were in the hunter panic room. Zero Jr picked up his daughter. It's okay Zeela me and mommy are here. GET OVER HERE they heard a yellow Ninja shout to a transparent ninja named chamelon. Scorpion you have been brainwashed by Quain Chi. A blue Ninja called Sub Zero said standing next to his brother Tundra. Tundra is Unmasked Sub Zero. Sub Zero is in his 2nd costume from Mk9. Zeela started to cry looking at the destruction from the panic Room window. Scorpion has his 2nd costume from mk9. Chamelon has his mk Trilogy apperance. Ciel sheilded Zeela's eyes. Mommy. Zero and Iris were planing what to do when they seen two cardboard boxes moving. Freeze a young voice called behind Iris. Don't move a female voice called from behind Zero. Iris put a hand on one of her daggers and Zero put a hand on the hilt of his saber. They were in thier beach attire. Zero activated his saber and put it on the edege of a youg man with white hair and an exoskeletom suit neck. The young man Riaden pulled out a sword of his own. Speak now are you good or bad Zero said. Good. Riaden said. Iris tackled a woman with red hair named Meryl and put one dagger on her neck and one on her heart. Iris sls stomach. Meryl crawled toward the first box and said snake weakly. The box flung off and a man with a white suit with brown hair craddled his arms. Meryl was bleeding bad. Meryl's eyes kept closing. Hold me Snake. She wraped her arms around his neck. Meryl closed her eyes one final time. She had embraced snake one last time. Her red hair had flown in the wind no longer. She has been yet another one of earth's delecite flowers to be scatered by the harsh wind. Snake ran a hand thru Meryls hair. He kept doing this putting his head closer to Meryl's head trying to see if she even had a trace of life left but none was found. He started crying stroking her hair. Her arms sliped from Snakes neck.


	19. Chapter 19 Vile threatens Megaman Zero

Zero woke up from his nightmare. 6:00 AM. ( The Last Chapter was a nightmare) He looked at Iris and checked on his newly born grandchild Zeela. He is wearing a red shirt with black shorts without his helmet or elastic band. He suddenly dropped down near Iris and clenched his head. AHHHH! IRIS HELPPP MEEEE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD I DO LOVE IRIS! Iris woke up and shook Zero. Snap out of it Zero. Zero collapsed. Iris panted wearing blu shorts and a green shirt without her hat or her elastic. She put her hand on Zero's cheek and tears came to her eyes. Why does Sigma taunt and torture us. Why does Vile. My blue eyed lover can't even spend time with me on his winter days off in peace. Zero my hero. Iris said choking back tears. She hugged Zero's unconsuis body on the floor. All I want is 7 days of peace so we can go out and take it easy for a while and just relax together. Why must they come between us. Today we can just take a walk to the park. Just the two of us because our kids have business at resistance base. Iris said. Iris draged Zero in the bed and looked at his face exhausted from the nightmares. He started to shiver. Iris lied down and wrapped her arms around Zero's chest and pressed ber body against his back. Zero in his sleep put his arm around Iris and Iris put her head on his chest releasing her hug. Zero woke up again. He started to get a feeling in his stomach. Iris too. A warm and fuzzy feeling. Zero had a feeling of love. Iris had a feeling of comfort. Iris said Zero you are very comforting to me. Every time I cry you make me feel good. I love you Zero. I don't want you to die fighting in this war. I want us to live in a world were only Reploids exist. With you. Zero started to feel what Iris was feeling. Iris i love you too. You are the mother of our children. We still have a certain one that needs to know that he isn't a copy. Iris kissed Zero and they fell asleep with Zero having his hand on Iris's stomach. Later Vile snuck in and beat Megaman Zero ( Zero Jr) Up. He took him out and put his foot on Zero Jr's head. He shot him multipile times with his machine gun mounted on his arm. Tsk stupid copy. Vile said. Zero Jr groaned. I...am...not...a...cop...eee. Zero Jr said. Shut the hell up. Vile said kicking Zero Jr. Vile grabbed him by the throat. Tell you're "parents" that You're "daughter" is next. Vile threw Zero Jr and beat on him for two hours then left Zero Jr on the grassy courtyard close to death and unconsuis.


	20. Chapter 20 The baby speaks

A~N what up this is darkmegaman 55 20 CHAPTERS ARE UP! To celebrate this chapter is going to be about Zero and Iris helping Megaman Zero from the Megaman Zero series recover. Aka Zero Jr. It's a pretty cute and sad chapter. Oh yeah i'm not going to be in any of the chapters since Sabrina moved. So i'm pretty depressed. Onward with the chapter.

It was a blizzard outside and Zero Jr was suffering. ( Last chapter is important) Zero and Iris found him and brought him in. Who did this to you my boy. Iris asked her close to death son tucking his head into her shoulder. His hair was in ponytail without his armor or helmet. Her eyes had tears in them. Vile. The poor Zero Jr said weakly. You can't go Zero. Not when you just had a daughter. Zero said. Iris put her son on thier bed and took of his shirt. She gasped seeing all bruises gashes cuts and gunshots on her son's back and chest. He's coming for Zeela. He said faintly. He limped twoards his daughter. He picked her up and looked at her face. He fainted. Zero caught him and Iris caught Zeela. She put her beside Zero Jr. They disinfected and treated the wounds. Iris put him in the bath tub and gave him an aloe bath.

* * *

While he was in the bath tub Zero Jr started washing himself up. He grabbed the soap and scrubbed himself. He took out his elastic and shampooed and conditind his hair. He was passed out again. Iris walked in and took him out and started humming. She grabbed a blue towel and wrapped it around Zero Jr. Zero got him fresh clothes to wear. The resistance base meeting was canceled because of the blizzard/storm. Zeela woke up and started crying because of the thunder. Ciel woke up and craddled her baby in her arms. Shh it's okay. Zero Jr woke up snd got him self dressed in a gray pair of boxers with blue and white shorts and a red and white shirt. He aproached his mother and father. Thank you mom and dad for helping me heal. He said. He then went to Ciel. He said to her Ciel that reploid baby's grow fast. Shh Zeela mommy and daddy is here. Zero Jr said. Zeela looked at her parents and stoped crying. She started gooing happily. Ciel and Zero Jr noticed that she was trying to say something. Mii Mii Da Da and baby giberish. She finnaly said dadda meme. I think she's trying to say mommy and daddy. Ciel said. Ga. Zeela said. Oh my god they do learn fast. Zero Jr said. Putting his little finger on Zeela's hand. Zeela gripped it. Aww. Ciel said. Ziro and Rose got up and Ziro went to go visit Cinnamon and Rose went to go visit Axl. Ma Ma. Zeela said.


	21. Chapter 21 Flashback number 2 pt 1 of 5

A~N hello once again. Thanks to all my fans This fic is going to run 90 chapters ya think i can do it. Also this chapter is a flashback that takes place after Chapter 10. Don't forget you guys are awsome. :b.

Zero was in his armor in Signas's office. His helmet was on the right side of Signas's desk. Iris was in the wating room with Zero Jr sleeping on her lap. 6:30 am. Most hunters are at the mess hall. Signas I need to stay because my son has been depressed of me leaving again. I missed 3 years of his life. His 3rd 4th and 5th birthday. He really needs me in his life. He needs his father. Zero said sitting in a chair. No Zero you can't stay. You have a mission. So you have to miss him turn 8. Signas said. Signas you need to let me. He has had nightmares about me not being there for him. In bad scenarios. Zero said grabing his helmet and playing memory data. ( In Video ) Daddy I'm cold. Zero Jr said in his nightmare. Zero walked in his door. All i see is black. It's dark holdme. I'm scared. Zeto Jr tossed and turned in his sleep. Please daddy hold me. Do you even care that i'm scared papa. Zero walked to His son's bed and put his hands on Zero Jr's arms. He rubbed up and down. I knew you whould come to help me Daddy. Zero Jr woke up and said Daddy. I had a bad dream. I know Zero. Zero said putting his arm around Zero Jr. Zero Jr slowly started to bring his head to Zero's chest. Zero Jr fell asleep 10 seconds after he put his head on Zero's chest. Sleep Zero you have school tommorow. Zero fell asleep with Zero Jr. End of video.

Zero put his helmet down. See Signas my boy needs me. And I need him. I want him to know that I love him. That i care about him. One second. Zero said walking out the door. He went to the wating room to get Zero Jr. Hey Iris I need Zero. Zero said. Iris nodded and Zero craddled Zero Jr in his arms and carried him To Signas's office. Zero sat down again. Signas look at this kid. tell me what you see. Zero said stiil holding Zero Jr.


	22. Chapter 22

Daddy. Zero Jr said in his 't leave me. See Signas. Zero said holding Zero Jr. My little boy needs me. Zero stroked Megaman Zero's hair. Zero Jr felt Zero doing this and smiled. I knew you whould never leave me again. Signas I have a 5 year old son to raise. Zero looked at Zero Jr enjoying Zero rubbing his hand though his head. Signas sighed looking at Zero Jr then at Zero. Zero I understand that you feel bad about leaving. I understand that you love you'r boy. I understand that he loves ypu. Zero for a maverick hunter you make a great father twoard him. And a great lover towards Iris. You love you'r family and want you'r two other children Ziro and Rose to be cleansed from the virus. Signas said feeling bad for the crimson warrior. He had been caused great emotinal and phisycal pain in the past. Losing a person that was like a brother Colnel. Almost losing Iris the woman he loves the mother of his children. Having almost died in front of Zero Jr. Having Ziro and Rose diagnosed with the maverick virus. Zero started to cry with the mention of Ziro and Rose. A tear dropped on Zero Jr. Zero Jr woke up and said daddy. Zero kept crying. Since Zero Jr was close to Zero's face he put his arm around Zero's neck and with the other arm put his small hand on the top of Zero's head. He put his forehead on Zero's. Daddy. Zero Jr rubbed his forehead against his crying father's. Talk to me. Zero kept crying. Signas sighed and said Zero this little kid has a big part in you'r heart. You can stay. Thank you for letting my daddy stay. Zero Jr said. Zero stopped crying and rubbed Zero Jr's back. Zero Jr rubbed his fathers head down to the top middle of his ponytail. Zero said Thank you for caring about you'r daddy Zero. He added thank you so much Signas. He grabbed his helmet and Zero Jr was in his father's arms holding Zero's helmet close closing his eyes resting from that sleepless night. Iris said did he let you stay. Yeah Iris Zero said. Let's get breakfest. Zero and Iris went to the mess hall. Zero Jr opened his eyes as his father's helmet was keeping him warm.


	23. Chapter 23 the new twin

It was 7:00 Pm. The omega family just finished going to a amusment park. They were getting ready for bed. They just took showers. Iris gave birth to twins. Zeke and Ashley. The doctors jumped thier age to 4 so tommorow they will be 4. Zero Ciel and Iris had to go on a 2 week mission tommorow. Ciel will be taking Zeela in case Zero Jr neede to go on a mission and Iris talked to Zero Jr Rose and Ziro. Were leaving Zeke and Ashley here so take care of you'r little brother and sister. Zero said to them. They should be 4 years old tomorow. Give them a bath and feed them ok. They nodded. They went to sleep. At:5:45 Am Ciel took Zeela and left with Zero and Iris. Zeke woke up in a bed in the guest room. They bothe have brown hair that grows down like Iris's. They have green eyes. Zeke looked at his sister and woke her up. Cmon Ashley lets get our big brudders and sister. Ok Teke. They walked to Zero Jr's room. Zero Jr Ziro and Rose were sleeping on the same bed. Zeke climbed up the bed and went on Rose. Ashley went on Ziro. Wose. Wose. Zeke said trying to wake up his big sister. Ciro Ciro wake up. Ashley said. Rose woke up and seen Zeke on top of her. Hello Zeke good morning. Rose said rubbing her eyes. Hello Wose. Zeke said. Rose looked at the time. 5:48. Zeke go to sleep a little longer. Rose said. Zeke lied down between Zero Jr and Rose. At 8 Zero Jr got up and gave his little brother a bath. Zero. Zeke called. What is it Zeke. Zero Jr asked while scrubbing Zeke's back. You'r my big brudder wight? Zeke asked. Uh Huh. Zero Jr said while he rubbed soap on Zeke's back with his lathered hands. Do you wove me you'r wittle bruder. Zeke asked. Of course I do Zeke. You'r my little brother and i always will love you. Zero Jr said rubbing shampoo into Zeke's hair. Zeke smiled as Zero Jr was taking care of him. Zeke put you'r head under the water. Zero Jr said. Zeke put his head under the bath spout. ( The thing the water comes out of when taking a bath. ) After thet were done Zero Jr dried off Zeke with a towel. He dried his hair by rubbing it with the blue towel. He used that to wrap around his little brother. Zero Jr got him a blue shirt and dark blue boxers. After that Zero Jr gave Zeke toast and bacon. Zeke started eating. Zero Jr sat next to him. You'r a cute little boy. He said. Zeke smiled. In two minutes Zeke finished eating. Zero Jr was exercising when Zeek walked in the guest room. Hey big bruder can i ask you somtin. Zero Jr was shirtless. What is it Z? Zero Jr asked looking at Zeke. Zeke looked nervous. You can come in and come closer I won't hurt you. Zero Jr said in a calm and soothing voice. Zeke slowly walked toward Zero Jr. Zeke finaly said what he needed. I kinda wanted to tell you Thanks for taking care of me a and tha wove you too. I was afraid to tell you because i thouhgt you whould get anoyed. Can I hug you big bruder. Zeke asked. Zeke Why whould i get anoyed with you. I love you. Zero Jr said stretching his arms out and Zeke hugged Zero Jr. You don't have to be scared of me. I will always take care of you. Zeke smiled in the comfort of his brother. Ashley then woke up and rubbed her eyes with her small hands as she yawned. Ziro got up and ran a hand through her hair. He looked at Ashley. Good morning sis he said. Rose woke up and went to the bathroom. Zeke and Zero Jr were talking in the courtyard. A white blanket of snow covered the ground. Zeke did you meet mommy and daddy yet? Zero Jr asked Zeke sitting with him on the snow. No. Zeke said sitting on Zero Jr's lap. Okay just curious. They both chuckled.


	24. Chapter 24 Iris's care

_Iris_ woke up at 3:Am. Ziro Rose, Axl and Ciel were at the meeting. Zeela Was with Ciel because Zero Jr was stressed out from a long 2 day mission. She checked on Zero Jr who still had his armor on. She took his armor off and stored it in the armor room. Zero Jr woke up when Iris returned. He looked exausted. Mom is dad okay. He asked his burnette mother worried. Yes Zero he's okay. He wanted to tell you that he loves you and he's proud of what you did on you'r mission. Iris said putting a hand on Zero Jr's cheek. You need some rest Zero. Iris sat down next to Zero Jr. Mom I love you and I realy need to ask you this question. Zero Jr said,tearing up. You love me right? Zero Jr's voice was crackling. Y-yes. Iris replied. Why what's the matter? Zero Jr hugged his mother. Suddenly Iris knew what was happening when She seen scratches on Zero Jr's back. Zero did they do anything to you? Zero Jr couldn't say anything. He could only hug Iris. Sigma and the rest of the mavericks jumped Zero Jr and messed with his emotions. Iris felt bad for her son because of his sensitivity problems. His feelings get triggered very easily. M-mom. Hold me. Please I'm sc-scared. Iris wrapped her arms around Zero Jr and rubbed the back of his head. Shh Zero it's okay I'm here. You don't have to be scared. Zero Jr cried into Iris's stomach. Mom. Zero Jr whispered. Son. Iris replied. Iris lied Zero Jr down. Mom were's dad? Zero Jr said with a depressing tone. He's with X talking. I'll go talk with them ok. Ok. Iris went to the top floor in the lounge room. Alia was with them. Zero was sitting on the couch and Alia was sitting on X's lap on the left of Zero. All 3 were half asleep. When Iris knocked Alia went to the door and asked who is it. It's Iris. Alia let her in. Hi Iris. What brings you here. It's about Zero, my son. X can you bring him up here. X nodded and went down to his room. Zero Jr was asleep. X carried Zero Jr up to the lounge room. But on the third floor Zero Jr woke up. Uncle X? Hey Zero you ok. Zero Jr passed out. _Well that was wierd. Better get him up there._ X thought to himself. He looked at Zero Jr's face. _I kinda feel bad for him. He really looks like does look like Zero. _While X was walking towards the lounge room he heard Iris scream. _What the hell. _X burst into the room and saw all three of them on the floor blood was every were. He put Zero Jr down and noticed a note on the wall. " If you are reading this that means you'r at the room. We killed them. If your lucky you can still save them MegaMan X."_  
_

A~n Sorry I was gone for so long but here it is chapter 24. Are they still alive? Well you have to wait to find out. Peace


	25. Chapter 25

Iris is sleeping and Zero is awake. Iris is sick. There was a bucket she puked in beside the bed. Zero got up and got her some bottled water with chicken noodle soop. He put it on her nightstand. Zero is wearing red shorts with a black tank top. His hair is in a ponytail. Iris is wearing purple shorts and a gray shirt, with her hair out of it's elastic band. She was sweating. Zero sighed and put the fan on high. He woke her up by saying Iris wake up in a soothing whispered voice and gently shaking her. Iris moaned. Zero. Zero sat beside her and stroked her hair to the bottom in a calming motion to let her feel comfortable. I made you soup Iris. Zero whispered. Thanks Zero. Iris grabbed the bowl and started eating slowly. Her eyes have purple circles under them. The water is on the nightstand honey. Zero lied down next to Iris. She put the bowl on the nightstand and put her hand on Zero's chest. Zero rubbed the back of her neck. Zero i'm taking a shower. Want to come? Iris said getting up slowly. Alright Iris i'll come with you. Zero did this out of his affection for her. He got two towles and met her at the bathroom. Rose was the only child there. She was sleeping. Her clock on her dresser said 9:39 pm. Iris was already stepping in the bathtub. Zero took his clothes off and went in with her. Zero put the tempature on hot so she could feel at least a little better. It wasn't Iris's breast, which were medium sized or her but that is round and also medium sized that Zero liked about her. It was her face and body. Her accent. Zero was thinking about this while he was turning the valve. Zero took his hair out of it's ponytail. They grabbed the soap and started to wash up. Then Zero Jr, Zack,Ashley ( Zero Jr's big brother and suster) And Ziro walked in. (Zero Jr never had a little sister named Ashley. That was a dream in the last two chapters. Zeke really does exist as his little brother) Mom? Dad? Zack called. Zack has brown hair and blue eyes. Like Zeke he looks a little feminim. Ashley has blonde hair and green eyes. She looks a little like Rose. Zero Jr was limping with Zeke on his back sleeping. He put him down on the blue couch. He put a blanket on him. Zero you okay? Ashley asked. Zack and Ashley are 17. Zero Jr, Ziro, and Rose are 14. Yeah im fine. It's just that he's so fragile. Zero Jr's sensitvity started to kick in. He couldn't stand the thought of losing His brothers or sisters. He was still geting to know them.


End file.
